Winter Gloves
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: Canada is going out to buy some milk on Kumajiro's request, but Russia was waiting outside for him. Friendship is the first step towards love. RxC Human names used. Two-shot, Sequel in progress!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first Hetalia fic! And it's about my (new) favourite couple Russia x Canada!!!

I don't own Hetalia if I did my first initial couple for Canada would have soooo happened, because I would have made Holland a girl all because of the Tulip festival and the whole war in the netherlands~ UBER CUTE! Yes there is a Tulip Festival here in Ottawa. Google it if you wanna know moars!

Anyways, in the spirit of the series, I like to add a little historical reference every now in then. So if you don't know what I'm referring too…Google is your best friend.

I love Canada it's my home, it's my country. I LOVE IT! So sometimes I get a bit offended in the Hetalia series (but seriously don't we all). I would get hurt for my Italian heritage, (but seriously -we really sucked in the war). But I guess what bothers me is the real deal, eh?

We were awesome in the wars. And we don't really get recognized for it.

I guess that is what hurts me the most. So yes, this is my first Hetalia fanfic, and it's with the UBER cute couple Mathew and Ivan. It's mostly a friendship thing, but you don't really need to tilt your head to the see the sunflower of love blooming. J

Also I apologize for the both of them being OOC…I tried my best!

-

Winter Gloves

-

A

_Matthew_ and _Ivan _

Story

-

Matthew stood at the intersection. His nose pinked with cold. He was annoyed that he couldn't find his gloves, before setting out to get some milk. He couldn't use the car since the snow had gotten so deep, that it would take to long to free it, by the time he could have just walked over to the quickie.

"I should stop by Timmies, that'll show Kumajiro for making me go out in this cold!"

A fog of air gave Matthew temporary warmth: his hands in front of his mouth waiting for the light to change. Even though there were no cars that he could see he knew he had to be cautious of this weather. Ice could be building up on the roads, so whoever was lucky enough to get their cars out of their drive way may not be able to stop in time to spare a j-walking Canadian.

"It's Murphy's law after all."

Matthew really hated this intersection. The lights took forever to turn green, it was pretty late too, and the computerized system made the car lights last longer then usual. He let out a small sneeze.

"It's cold tonight."

His voice wasn't whisper; it only comes out that way at the conferences. If anything it wasn't that he was invisible is that the other countries chose to ignore him.

"Seriously after everything I've done for England you'd figure Arthur would give me the light of day. I can forgive Alfred, because he's an idiot, but..."

On the adjacent intersection, a person was walking towards Matthew.. It took only a minute to recognize him, with his height.

"Russia-san! What are you doing here?"

Ivan tilted his head, smiled behind his scarf in remembering that Canada was the most  
multi-cultural country out of all of them -and who actually enjoyed it. For him to add a "-san" was both surprising and not surprising.

"Hello Canada."

"You should have told me you were coming! That way I could have picked you up. But anyway what are you doing here, eh?"

The Russian looked down with a hint of surprise, he wasn't aware that Matthew could be such a chatter bug.

"I just wanted to stop by."

Canada gave Russia a small grin.

"Not here to spy on me again are you? You know you guys could have just asked for some advice instead of sneaking around, eh?"

Russia blushed out of embarrassment, remembering the traitor Igor Gouzenko, turning himself in, and then taken under the protection of the Canada that stood before him now.

"No. I already received all the information I needed from you at that time. Gouzenko was...a misunderstanding. Da?"

Canada's face fell a bit, as Russia's was becoming more intimidating. The hell with being scared! This is home turf! So Matthew just shook his head and when he did he noticed that he missed his chance to cross!

"_Sacrament_! I missed it!"

Matthew looked up at the Russian, with a frightening determine look in his eyes.

"Screw the light! Let's go Russia-san!"

Canada grabbed Russia's hand and ran out into the street dragging Russia behind him.

As he ran behind Matthew, Ivan was surprised at how strong the smaller nation was. He noticed the way Matthew's golden hair bounced in between the cute ear muffs and how small his hands were...His hands?

They reached the other side of the street, neither were really out of breath, it was just that the cold winter air was hard to breath. Foggy mist circled around Matthews face as he smiled at Ivan.

"Sorry about that! I just really wanted to cross that street, I was waiting there a while, and there was no way I was going to wait for the light to change again!"

Matthew then stretched his arms high over his head.

"Let's talk inside Timmies, I'll buy you come coffee." His smile turned into a grin at the thought of the cafe mocha waiting for him inside.

The Canadian set out eagerly, Ivan wasn't used to idea of following someone even if it's just to get a cup of coffee. A couple of paces ahead, Matthew stopped and turned to look at him.

"You coming, eh?"

Ivan's feet moved towards Matthew's smile. He quickly caught up and then Mathew set out once again towards the pale yellowish sign of Tim Horton.

Walking beside Matthew like this made Ivan wonder about a lot of things. Like- vhat the hell was a Timmies? And vhat did it have to do with coffee? Vhat happened to the shy meager Canadian he was used to seeing at the assemblies? Why wasn't Canada wearing gloves when he, like Ivan, had winter most of the year round? And how can someone who's so closely related to America can give out smiles so easily to him?

Canada was humming an unfamiliar tune, Russia looked at the Canadian.

"Vhat are you signing, da?"

"Um? Oh, "If Everyone cared" by Nickleback. A Canadian rock-band. You might not know them, but they're kind of popular internationally; some people really don't like them though..."

His eyes met the Russian's indifferent ones. He started to sweat despite the cold weather.

"You know I can just sing something else!"

Without waiting for a reply, Canada started whistling "Angel" by Sarah Mclachlan a tempo to fast. His face beat red, from the cold, Matthew wasn't so sure.

Ivan had to hide his smile and hold back a laugh. Here's the more usual Matvey he knew.

Matvey? The small smile broadened just a bit. It suites him.

"Here we are, lets get in quickly!"

Ivan automatically looked at the nation's hands. The fingers were pinked with cold, and looked frozen.

They went inside it was (sadly) not empty, Ivan noticed right away. The worker was talking to a female customer, who seemed to be his Asian girlfriend waiting for his shift to be over. The teen smiled at Matthew and so did the girl.

"Hey Canada, isn't it cold to be walking out there? Or did Kumajiro send you out, eh?"

"Poor thing! Not that I should be sad for you, Mike doesn't get off till 2 and we have to walk back to my place, the car refused to get out the driveway!"

Ivan's eyes widened at the sound of her voice...? It was much too deep to be females' though.

"I'm sad to hear that Justin, my car was just buried, guess it was for the best that I didn't try to dig it out. The engine's probably frozen..."

"Matt~! I told you before! -You have to call me Justine now!"

"But you didn't get the sex-change yet!"

"It doesn't matter~! Mike tell him to call me Justine!"

But Mike just laughed at his boyfriend soon to be girlfriend(?) Ivan stood dumbfounded, so this...This is culture shock…?

Matthew was ready to order when he realized that Russia was still standing at the entrance looking very much out of place.

"Ah! Sorry about that. Mike, Justine. This is Russia."

Twitch. Now he drops the "-san"?

"Wow! Oh my god! I've never met another country before! Welcome to Canada!"

"Не делай глупостей во время вашего пребывания, пожалуйста!"

Twitch.

"Wow Mike I didn't know you could speak Russian!" Matthew awed like a child.

"My grandparents on my dad's side were Russian. It's my second language- next to French of course."

Mike and Matthew both laughed neither of them noticed Justin sneaking to stand beside Russia. He batted his big brown eyes at Russia.

"Te he~? Mr. Russia is surprisingly my type~"

Canada's face fell, when he heard Justin flirt with Russia.

Justin received the scare of his life when Ivan's eyes narrowed on him. He let out a small girly "eek" and ran to hide behind Mathew.

Canada tried to wave off the events with his hands despite the impossibilities of that actually working.

"Ummm... Russia-san, don't mind Justin, he was just kidding with you. (You really shouldn't have said that!)" The last part was said in the glare Matthew gave to the cowering boy hiding behind him.

A second went by. The three were waiting for any kind of reply, and then it came.

Ivan made show off a very cold smile.

"Of course he was only kidding, see I can take a joke, da?"

_No. No you can't._

The three of them secretly communicated.

"But anyways I seem to be intruding, da? So I will wait outside for you Canada_-san_."

With that he left. Canada eyes were wide with surprise. His lips straight as he stared at Ivan's figure standing there outside alone...in the cold.

"Mike can you get me 2 cafes mocha's please?"

"Right away."

As Mike busied himself making the drinks, Justin pulled on Matthew's winter coat sleeve.

"I'm sorry...That I did something wrong." _That I am something wrong._

Matthew smiled at the sad looking boy and patted him on the head. And gave him the warmest of his smiles.

"It's alright, Justin, you didn't do anything wrong we knew you were just joking, but you need to learn that not everyone in the world is ready to see such an amazing kid like you."

The sad look didn't really go away. But it did relieve them both.

Mike gave Canada the coffee, but before he could pay Mike the bill.

"I'll cover for you guys, please tell Mr. Russia that I'm sorry for my behaviour, I wasn't being considerate!"

Canada accepted Justin's offer with a smile he took the café mochas and jogged outside.

Mike grabbed Justin's hand.

"Matt was right you know, the world isn't ready to see someone as amazing as you."

Justin's big eyes downcast: he missed the smirk that came across Mike's handsome lips.

"That means I get to keep you all to myself."

He brought Justin's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly: causing Justin to blush prettily.

"Even if the world was more accepting, I want to give all of myself to you only, Mi-ka-el."

Justin's eyes hazed over as Mike leaned over the counter....

-

As Matthew opened the door with his hip. He was surprised that Russia hadn't even noticed him yet. Canada stared at the Russian. He noticed it immediately.

The loneliness in Ivan's eyes.

Canada let out a sigh.

"Rus...Ivan?"

The tall male broke out of his daze and looked to see Matthew, standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Let's head out."

He started walking away before Ivan could reply. He wasn't walking quickly at all, but somehow suddenly, Ivan thought that Matthew was very far away...

Ivan had to force his steps now. His long legs made it easy to catch up with Canada' slow pace.

When he walking at Matthew's side he saw Canada take a sip of his drink. He noticed the second cup, in Matthew's other hand. The Canadian side glanced at the Russian.

Ivan suddenly felt thirsty, so he stared at the cup of coffee.

Matthew soon became uncomfortable under the older nation's glare.

"Would you like the drink?"

Ivan nodded.

"You can't have it!"

The deadly aura appeared faster then Matthew expected.

"W-W-W-Wait! I have a reason!"

The aura crept slightly away from Mathew but was still present. The Canadian gulped down his fear and called onto his courage.

"Justin bought this, so if people like him bother you, you don't get to have this delicious creation!"

Ivan looked taken back. They had stopped walking to talk. Ivan tilted his head.

"People like him don't bother me."

Now it was Matthew's turn to be taken aback.

"Then why were you acting like that?"

"I always act like that."

Matthew felt the 1-ton hammer hit him on the head.

"..is...is that so...?"

Ivan nodded.

"Da?"

He looked at the drink excitedly. Matthew let out a sigh that evaporated into mist.

"Be careful it's really hot."

"спасибо"

Ivan took the coffee. The two nations hands met momentarily. Ivan's mind then lingered back to the smaller nation's hands.

They started walking back again. They soon found themselves on the opposite end of the intersection. A comfortable silence seemed to have settled in when the light turn green.

"Remembering what you said about me spying on you. I did always want to ask. How did you build railway so effectively, da? At the time that is…"

The Canadian looked surprised, but there wasn't any harm in telling him now.

"Well I guess it was because of many reasons. Sadly not all of them are very good. But I guess our biggest advantage would be Arthur's help."

"But the terrain, the winter, it must have stopped you, right? How could you have not lost hope in front of your vast land?"

They had reached the other side, but Matthew continued to walk towards home. It took a long time for him to reply. After another 10 paces he stopped in his tracks. Ivan thinking that the Canadian was going to ignore his question had walked a few paces ahead.

Realizing that the smaller nation wasn't beside him anymore he turned back to look at him.

Matthew was staring at the sky. All the stars were visible despite them being in a city, not a big city -but a city nonetheless.

Looking back to Ivan he smiled.

"Because I love this land."

Matthew blushed a little. Rubbed his hand against his cheek, to cool the blush away.

"I can't lose hope, because this land is my hope."

Ivan face was blank as he watched him. Not knowing how to react he turned and faced the other way.

"…What do you think of winter?"

Matthew let out a small laugh.

"That's easy!"

Ivan tilted his head a bit to look back on Mathew.

"_Je l'aime_!"

The purity, the innocence of the smile, made Ivan turn and blush. He was amazed on how shockingly honest. Matvey was being.

_Is honesty a form of love? _

Russia wanted to find out.

He extended his gloved hand towards Mathew.

"Matvey. Hold my hand."

Matthew stared at it suspiciously for a second but then looked at Russia face and smiled. He liked the way Ivan smiles…

"Alright!"

His bare hand found warmth in the gloved one. The other hand that was holding the drink was being warmed by it.

He was grateful, Matthew realised, that Russia had come and meet him out here. He was grateful for the soft snowflakes falling from the sky. He was grateful for the snow day today, that his car wouldn't move from the driveway. Sure he has some fall backs, such as his "heroic" neighbour, but at the end of the day…

He was grateful for being Canada.

-

Ivan watched Matthew kick off his boots once they had finally reached the Canadian's house. He watched the café mocha in Matvey's hands.

"Did you go out only for this, da?"

Matthew let out a confused sound and then looked at the café mocha in his hands.

"Eh?! I forgot to buy the milk! Maple~!"

"kol…kol..kol…"

-

END

-

Translations:

"Не делай глупостей во время Вашего пребывания!!"  
Mike is telling Russia "Don't do anything stupid during your stay, please!"

"спасибо" -Thanks.

"Sacrament!" Basically the equivalent word for "Shit" in French, not really but yeah. More like "Damn it!" really depends on who I guess, debatable. *Shrugs* Now that I really thin about it's more like "For god's sake!"

"Je l'aime!" I love it! _Je l'adore! Daisuki_! _ That is so how I pictured him saying it in my head.

I realized when I was finished that Ivan's accent kept disappearing and then reappearing, it taught me a very important lesson -I don't like writing Vhat- instead of What-.

So yeah I'm sorry if the Russian is completely inaccurate! I use Google translator for everything-- and as I Canadian I know how much it chops up French so it might just be as bad for Russian!

If you have any questions, about any references, you guys can just PM me!

I do have a sequel nearly written out, but I don't know, if I'll post it or not… hmmm…

I dare ya to try whistling "Angel" by sarah, it's nearly impossible for me!

REVIEWS PLEASE~~

P.S If anyone could- please explain to me where the pairing Prussia and Canada came from? I was surprised to that it was more popular then Russia and Canada. But still, from the fics I've read it's pretty darn good! lolz

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and encouraged me too continue~ Trust me, this task is a difficult one, I'm not a very reliable author and I AM the worst procrastinator I know (well except for Best Friend but she doesn't write fanfictions)but it's nice to finish a story every now and then~ even though I promise to start posting a sequel~ See the preview at the end of the Chapter~

-

_Dedicated to all Russia x Canada, fans, writers, and fan artists, etc..._

-

Winter Gloves

-

Chapter 2

-

Matthew blinked at the Russian standing in front of him.

"Eh?"

"Go out with me, da?"

"EH?!"

The Russian took a step forward so the Canadian responded by taking a step back. The Russian smirked devilishly. He continued this game at a quick pace until Matthew was backed to a wall.

The Russian placed his arms so as to cage Matthew in place. The close distance caused a blush to appear on on his pretty face.

Ivan's left hand held Matthew's chin and made him looked at him in the eyes.

"Why not, Matvey? I promise to be gentle~"

Matthew's face turned beat red. His whole body stuttering madly, as he started to swoon.

The blood rushing to Matvey's face... Was too cute. Ivan couldn't hold himself back (nor did he want to) he leaned forward to steal Matvey's lips...

When Matthews' sense of consciousness returned when he saw Ivan's eyes glaze.

"W-W-W-Wait! Ivan!" The Russian didn't seem to want to wait, so Matthew ducked under his arms, a very, very, narrow escape.

Canada brushed his hair out his face trying to regain a piece of his composure.

"I-Ivan...I'm...I..." He gulped and looked at the Russian. Matthew couldn't look at the childish look that placed itself on Ivan's face.

Matthew let out a deep breath.

"I need time to think..."

This response gave Ivan a startle, he lowered his chin, so his eyes couldn't be seen by the Canadian.

"Ah...Ok."

Then next thing Matthew knew Ivan was out of the room. The Canadian fell to his knees, holding his flushed cheek.

"Ah....What do I do?"

He bit his lips, thinking about how very close Ivan came to kissing him, how he could still feel the Russian's breath of his face.

"I'm...happy."

He then decided to hide his face in the sleeping bears form.

"Who?"

"Ivan..."

"Who's he? He's not you."

"..."

"..."

Matthew was comforted by the familiar scent of his bear. His eyes began to sting, his face felt too hot.

Matthew rolled onto his back taking the bear with him, it groaned it's complaint but Matthew ignored it.

He and Ivan have been spending a lot of time with each other ever since that surprise visit. But the Canadian didn't think he harboured romantic feelings for the Russian. At least not until now...

The Canadian sat up. The bear moaned with irritation directed towards the restless Canadian.

"It's cold outside."

He said suddenly. He tilted his head. Thinking about the events that just happened.

"_I need time to think..."_

He tilted his head in the other direction when his face fell.

"MAPLE~! Doesn't that sound like a rejection?!"

Matthew dropped Kumajirou, who ran away from his master who seemed to have lost his mind. Hiding in the other room, he yawned.

"Stupid Canada, when I wake up from my nap he better have fix things up with crazy boy."

Matthew threw on his jacket and boots, he ran out the door. Fallowing the footsteps he recognized as Russia's.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with him. He could see him down the hill walking.

"IVAN!!!"

The Russian stopped his pace and turned to look at the Canadian standing at the top of the hill. Face flush breathing heavily. Ivan smiled at him.

Which caused Matthew to think twice. _Wait doesn't he think I rejected him?_

"Matvey! That was sooner then I expected when you asked me to give you time, I decided to go out for a walk."

His smile never left his face as he made his way towards the smaller nation.

"Oh...Is that so..."

Matthew really has a tendency to overreact at times.

"So do you have an answer, Matvey?"

He was standing less then afoot in front of Matthew forcing the Canadian to look up. Face flushed, he nodded.

"I think it's fair to warn you Matvey, that no matter the answer, I plan on having you, da?"

his smile was slightly intimidating but somehow Matthew let out a laugh. It ringed clearly on the empty street. It surprised the Russian.

Looking up shyly at the Russian. Matthew's smile never left his face.

"Good thing I was planning on accepting anyways."

Russia looked at the Canadian's state. It was obvious that he was rushed to see him. His coat was unbuttoned, he didn't have his scarf or hat on, nor his gloves.

Matthew noticed Ivan staring at his hands.

"Ivan..." The permanent blush on the Canadian's face darkened. "Could you keep my hands warm please?"

The Russian examined the Canadian. And revealed a real smile. That made Matthew blush even more.

Ivan took off his gloves and gave them to the Canadian.

"Put them on."

Matthew didn't think it wise to refuse. He blushed some more when Ivan zipped up the coat for him.

Ivan's cool fingertips fluttered to Matthew's face. The smaller nation felt himself leaning into the finger tips, until they cupped his cheeks and were pulling him closer to Ivan's face.

The last thing Matthew saw before closing his eyes, were the depth of violet...

When they broke apart, Ivan could recognize the lust in Matthew's eyes and flushed face. A smirk crossed his face giving Matthew a jolt.

"We continue inside, da?"

_Maple~?_

---

END

---

YAY~ I updated, with the last chapter to this story~ look for my sequel~ It will ANGSTY! (OhMyGod!!)

I'm sorry I can't write LEMONS!!! I want to~ But it's so awkward and I end squealing like the fangirl I really am, and die of nosebleeds~ (hee hee hee...nosebleeds)

this chapter was kind of rushed because, I was writing the sequel when I figured I should have something in between the two thus this was born~

Ah~ Russia, the image of him raping Canada strangely makes me happy...

Here's a short preview~

* * *

Matthew knew that he was crying for himself, but mostly for Ivan.

"_Sacrament_ Ivan... Why?"

-

"It's not going to be pretty."

"It's alright."

"But he might try to kill you."

Matthew gave Katyusha a reassuring smile.

-

"Become one with me, da?"

* * *

OH~ Le mystère~ I'll try to post the first chapter soon, It will be called "Wake Up" Inspired by Arcade Fire's Song. I was writing the story when I heard this song and realized it kind of fit, anyways Arcade fire are a Canadian band so this is fun~

So yes~ Review Please -I'll try to post the first chapter as soon as I can~

Thank you everyone! I now know why Prucan is so popular, but i still luv RusCan moars~

I know this chapter is very short, but I promise the sequel is very long!!! XD

I hope to see you all soon!


End file.
